merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Artur Pendragon
Król Artur Pendragon był jedynym dzieckiem Uthera Pendragon i Ygraine de Bois. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii, Merlina. Artur jest przeznaczony do zjednoczenia pięciu królestw z powrotem do wielkiej krainy Albion i rządzić jako Najwyższy Król, z Merlinem u jego boku. Jako dziecko, książę Artur był zepsuty i arogancki. Ale miał dobre serce. Z czasem dojrzał, stał się najlepszym przyjacielem sługi Merlina. Miał negatywne opinie o ojcu. Artur nie lubił niechęci swojego ojca do Magii. Ożywił on okrągły Stół i udało mu się zaprowadzić pokój między pięcioma królestwami. Zmarł w skutek rany zadanej przez Mordreda nad brzegiem jeziora Avalon. Biografia Wczesne życie Artur urodził się w Camelot jako syn Utera i Ygraine Pendragon z pomocą magii, dzięki czarodziejce i kapłance Nimueh. Ygraine była bezpłodna i nie mogła urodzić dziecka, więc Uther, który był zdesperowany, ponieważ nie mógł począć potomka, udał się do kapłanki Nimueh i ją przekonał, by użyła magii, by wspomóc Ygraine w zajściu w ciążę. Ta zgodziła się. Ygraine zmarła w czasie porodu, jednak Artur urodził się. Z powodu śmierci żony Uther znienawidził magię i zakazał jej używania. Artur miał również przyrodnią siostrę, Morganę, będącą nieślubnym dzieckiem Uthera i Vivienne. Spotkanie Merlina thumb|251px Artur pierwszy raz spotyka Merlina podczas gdy on praktykuje z przyjaciółmi. Merlin był nieświadomy tożsamości Artura. Stoi jemu na drodze. Artur wrzuca Merlina do więzienia i następnie do zasobów. Potem oni walczą ponownie w mieście, Merlin używa magii aby być lepszy od Artura. Później na święta. Następnie świętowano dwadzieścia lat braku magii w Camelot. Mary Colins pod postacią Lady Helen ma zamiar zabić Artura. Za pomocą magii Merlin zatrzymuje atak Mary Colins i tym ratuje Artura. W zamian za uratowanie księcia, król Uther czyni młodego maga sługą Artura. Początkowo oboje nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, ale szybko stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Osobowość Artur jest przedstawiany jako niezwykle odważny, honorowy, sumienny i sprawiedliwy bohater. Kiedy dojrzał, wstąpił na tron jako król Camelotu. Artur nie jest zepsuty i egoistyczny jak kiedyś. Jest bardzo powiązany obowiązkami króla. "Szorstki, twardy i uratował świat" tak został opisany przez Gwen. Podczas przechodzenia z księcia na króla, było widać jego dojrzewanie. Uczciwość Artura jest szczególnie godnym elementem jego charakteru. Zawsze, kiedy może stara się zrobić dobry uczynek. Jest czasami sprzeczny, gdy przestawiane są trudne dylematy moralne. Uważa swoje decyzję głęboko do serca. Nigdy nie jest szczęśliwy gdy inni cierpią. Artur często dostaje rady od jego zaufanych przyjaciół, rodziny i doradców, na przykład Merlin, Gwen, dawniej dla Agravaine i Morgany. Jest bardzo odważny, i chętny do podejmowania ryzyka, nawet kosztem bezpieczeństwa. Jest gotów oddać własne życie by uratować bliskich, na przykład Merlina i nawet całe Camelot. Artur ma wielką miłość do ludzi z Camelot. Artur jest utalentowanym i charyzmatycznym przywódcą, inspiruje go wielka lojalność do ludzi, chociaż czasami wątpi, czy zasługuje na takie oddanie. Jest na ogół w przygotowaniu. Artur cały czas troszczy się o swoich poddanych, dba o nich, jest ich dróżnikiem. Artur dobrze ukrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Artur wciąż zachowuje niektóre uczucia z chłopięcych elementów jego osobowości, w szczególności w odnoszeniu się do Merlina, któremu często dokucza. Wykazuje, że również posiada brak cierpliwości do Merlina. Czasami nie słucha rad swojego Przyjaciela i działa na własną rękę. Miał lepsze podejście do magii niż jego ojciec. Uważał on, że wszyscy czarodzieje nie muszą być zły. Zachowywał głęboką nieufność wobec Morgause, która spowodowała prawie morderstwo jego ojca. Wierzył on, że magia jest używana dla dobra, jak i zła. Mimo jego dobrej natury, Artur posiada również gorący temperament i czasami staje się brutalny i agresywny, zwłaszcza gdy jego bliscy są zagrożeni. Innym aspektem Artura jest tom że nadal jest bardzo zmienny i niepewny. Artur lubi także drażnić i zastraszać swoje sługi, na przykład Moris i później Merlin. Wygląd Artur jest wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym młodym mężczyzną. Ma blond włosy i mocno niebieskie oczy. Zazwyczaj ma na sobie zbroję, lub typowe ubranie codzienne. Umiejętności Artur jest ekspertem w posługiwaniu się mieczem, wykazał to przy bardzo wielu okazjach. Był prawdziwym mistrzem szermierki w Camelot, drugim najlepszym wojownikiem był Lancelot. Artur był szybki i precyzyjny w posługiwaniu się mieczem, unikał wszystkich ataków wojownika a potem oddawał natychmiast kontratak . Nie brakowało mu siły fizycznej, był w stanie odeprzeć ciosy od silnych i agresywnych przeciwników, jak na przykład Valinat. Biegłość Artura z mieczem pozwoliło mu pokonać kilku przeciwników za jednym razem. był również precyzyjnie i celnie rzucać bronią, dokładnie udowodnił to, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Bazyliszka. Wiele osób uważa go za największego i najpotężniejszego wojownika w historii całego Camelot. Tylko cztery znane postacie byli w stanie pokonać, Artura. Lancelot, Morgause, Helios i Albin. Artur okazał się być bardzo elastycznym człowiekiem. Udał się na podróż do krainy Fisher King, zabił dwóch bandytów, którzy polowali na niego we śnie. Nawet po otrzymaniu ciosu mieczem, który złamał mu kilka żeber. Artur był w stanie skutecznie obronić się i pokonać napastnika. Ponadto Artur był wykwalifikowany w posługiwaniu się maczugą, choć nie było to jego ulubioną bronią. Był w stanie rzucić nożami w ruchomy cel. Bardzo dobrze posługuje się lancą. Był doskonałym i utalentowanym strategiem i przywódcą. Wielu ludzi od razu wiedziało, że stanie się wielkim królem. Relacje Merlin Na samym początku swojej znajomości Artur i Merlin nie znosili się, mówiąc delikatnie. W dniu, w którym się poznali, Merlin nie wiedział, kim jest Artur i stanął w obronie dręczonego przez niego sługi, wdając się z nim w bójkę. Niemniej jednak książę już na początku nazwał Merlina "idiotą", ale i "odważnym". Morgana Pendragon Morgana i Artur dorastali razem na dworze w Camelocie i przez wiele lat łączyła ich silna więź. Cytaty * "Boże, zmiłuj się." - Widząc Morganę Pendragon. * "Jesteś niczym innym jak hipokrytą i kłamcą!" - Do Uthera * "Ostrzegam was, byłem szkolony do zabijania od urodzenia." * "Odłóż miecz Merlinie, wyglądasz śmiesznie." - do Merlina Ciekawostki * Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Główny Protagonista Kategoria:Protagonista Kategoria:Sezon 1 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 2 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 3 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 4 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 5 Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Camelot